


A little piece of heaven

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Pheromone Spell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Children, Cute Kids, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Major Original Character(s), Male Bonding, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Toddlers, alpha father, alpha/beta/omega, alpha/omega parents, omega father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: for once, Morgan doesn't have to go to the hospital super early in the morning. He figures he can rest easy on his day off, doctors have it hard. They're in for a surprise, though, if they think that they'll be able to sleep in with 5 kids in the mix.





	A little piece of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't like listening to music when I write. I get a lot of inspiration from it, though... Go figure.

The bed was so warm, with both bodies snuggled close. This felt natural, their subconscious ruling in favour of instincts. Zachary liked this, but Morgan liked it more.

The alpha male ran hot, seemingly in permanence, while Morgan struggled to keep warm. Even now as they both hoped to delay their morning routine, Zach would twitch at the feel of his husband's feet. They were always frigid to the touch, no matter how long or closely they snuggled under the sheets. This wasn't at all unpleasant, though. While the initial shock did threatened to pull Zach out of sleep, it balanced his temperature.

This was admittedly a special moment for the couple. With Morgan nearly toppled over his mate, one wouldn't move without the other. If Zach shifted, even just as slightly as to rearrange his leg, then Morgan would shift as well. The omega clung to as much skin as he could.

Morgan took advantage of whatever intimacy he could get. If not for the kids pulling the couple apart, his job surely didn't help them feel closer. So to fall asleep to the sound of his husband's beating heart, to the gentle lift when the other breathed, was definitely something the omega treasured. This was a special moment for the omega.

As for Zach, the male rarely showed any sort of longing. While he was passionate and dedicated whenever they could find the time to make love, the alpha male usually focused much of his attention and time on the couple's five kids. Zach always saw that the household ate appropriately, including Morgan, but he did forget to show his husband the proper attention he deserved.

While it might've seemed selfish, Zach liked to take advantage of these gentle moments to reclaim his mate. It was effortless and it benefited the both of them. This was indeed a special moment for the alpha.

No matter how warm the bed became, no matter how comfortable they grew in each other's embrace, small moments like these had a way of coming to an abrupt end. Though it had gone ignored for the most part, the door’s latch clicked gently, as though someone tried to cover their tracks. It was surely one of the kids sneaking in. Unlike Morgan who seemed unphased by the upcoming change, Zach had been stirred just enough. For a moment, the alpha male resisted, though curiosity tugged at the back of his mind to see which of the pups had snuck out of bed.

As if to mock his poor attempt at feigning being asleep, Zach flinched at the feeling of cold fingers pressing against his eyelids. That's definitely Milo, he thought.

“Daddy? Are you awake?” the pup's voice was loud despite his attempt at whispering. Loud enough to stir the omega parent at his turn.

“Nope… Daddy's definitely sleeping,” the alpha male retorted before facing away from the child.

This wouldn't deter the pup, though. He stayed at his alpha father's side, squirming and shifting his weight from one leg to the other. It was clear by the way he twisted himself that the pup had to go to the bathroom, yet he wouldn't go alone. He was probably in here to fetch himself some assistance specifically for this matter. Milo was clean already. At six years old, though, the pup had a strange fixation on bathroom company. He didn't need his parents’ help. Milo simply didn't want to be alone. Perhaps he was afraid of the bathroom?

“Daddy, quick! I have to go,” then pup finally whined as he visibly struggled.

“He's gonna have an accident, Zach,” Morgan finally pressured the alpha parent at his turn.

Zach could only groan, as though the battle had already been lost. While it was true that the pups sought their alpha father's attention since he was always at home, the male had often caught himself wishing the pups would latch onto Morgan for these sort of things. At least while he was home.

Zach shifted out of bed, only to catch a shiver running down the back of his spine. It was so cold in the room! As usual, the alpha male slept bare-chested. The air bit into him. Oh how he wouldn't mind switching places with his husband right now.

“Hurry! I really have to go!” the child took his alpha father's hand, pressing him to get up and brave the cold.

“Okay, okay, I'm coming. Hurry,” Zach finally caved, as if he hadn't mentally resigned himself to answering to their kids’ beck and call. Zach followed the pup out of their room, closing the door behind him, and straight to the bathroom.

Zachary didn't agree with wasting time; while the pup sat on the toilet, chatting away, Zach brushed his teeth, mumbling in response. The alpha male was always quick to groom himself. It seemed that, the minute his eyes opened, he could function seemingly normally. While most took to their coffees first thing in the morning, Zach had to get five kids up and running. He didn't have the luxury of wasting time, not that it seemed to bother him. Zachary was always well-groomed, even when it seemed appropriate to spend all day in their pajamas.

When the pup was done, he scurried out of the bathroom, leaving his alpha father behind. From the sound of the footsteps, Zach could tell the pup had returned to the couple's room. Finally, the man would be able to wash his face.

When Zachary finally came out, though, he found another of his pups waiting for him just outside the door. The toddler stared at him for a moment before spitting his pacifier at the alpha male's feet. Zachary sighed, picking up the slobbery item and throwing it into the bathroom sink.

“Where did you get that?” the question was rhetorical and laced with playfulness. Zach had long since tried to wean the pup from the pacifiers. While all the others had successfully abandoned it, Wesley clung onto it. Morgan liked to joke that this was the pup's way of rebelling against his alpha father's authority, but Zach was starting to believe there might've been some truth to the statement.

Whenever Morgan was in the house, it was nearly impossible for Zach to pick the toddler up. Even now, he could only offer a finger for the pup to cling to as they returned to the couple's room.

The alpha male wasn't all that surprised to see his children under the sheets, waiting for him.

“While the cat's away, the mice come out to play,” the omega father mused.

It wasn't unpleasant to see his little family all gathered on the same mattress. The lot of them bundled up in what Zach guess would be the reminder of the heat from before he left. The scene before him wasn't so much of a surprise, honestly. When morning came, the pups had taken the habit of coming to seek the comfort of their parents’ bed. What was surprising, though, was how cold the sheets felt when Zach finally joined them.

“What have you guys done? I haven't even been gone twenty minutes! Why are the sheets so cold!?” the alpha growled, refusing to lay down on his back. It was hard for Zach to stand his ground, though, especially when the pups tackled him, trying to force their alpha father under. With the help of Morgan, the pups were successful.

Zach sucked in a sharp breath, the cold bite of the mattress clinging to his skin. He arched his back, hoping to alleviate the shock. Zach couldn't honestly say if it had helped any. He glared at his husband who just seemed to laugh wholeheartedly at the scene. As if to sense their alpha father's struggle so adjust to the cold, they gathered over him, clinging no matter how he tried to move. There was only one pup who didn't seem interested in bundling up against the alpha male.

Wesley sought out Morgan's attention, taking advantage of the distraction to snuggle against the omega's chest. Had Zach not been busy with the other four, Wesley would've surely been scolded for sucking his thumb. Unlike Zachary, Morgan didn't seem to mind Wesley's newfound habit. The omega believed that they would stop of their own.

What most people would call a rude awakening, Morgan and Zachary called a little piece of heaven.


End file.
